The present disclosure relates in general to television devices, and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to television programming streams.
As value, use, access, and demand corresponding to information continue to increase, television viewers have come to expect that their television receivers offer a number of robust and useful features. Additionally, advertisers demand more of the products and services they use than ever before. Companies are expected to compete to provide greater and greater levels of accuracy and more tailored service offerings. Accessing sources of information that have traditionally been unavailable is now expected. There is a need in the television service provider space to provide enhanced access to information.